


3 Kisses, 1 Oath

by Valkyrie_clan_mother



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Sora and Riku, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Dont Think Twice - Utada Hikaru, First Kiss, Forgotten Promise, M/M, Marriage Vows, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), The Necklace Theory, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_clan_mother/pseuds/Valkyrie_clan_mother
Summary: A short soriku ficlet, the boys are like 5 years old on Destiny Islands and make their cute promise to protect eachother under the meteor shower. Major Fluff.





	3 Kisses, 1 Oath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fairly quickly so I’m sorry if there are errors!

3 kisses , 1 oath

“Riku, I’m scared! What if a meteor hits the islands?” Little Sora asked as the night sky was filled with thousands of falling stars, eyes wide with wonder. Little Riku held on to Sora tightly and looked down on his friends face, seeing the fear and feeling like he needed to be the one to fix it.

“Dont worry Sora, I promise, I’ll protect you.” Riku declaired triumphantly, determined to protect that which was most precious to him. 

Sora’s little eyes widened in amazement. “Really Riku? You’ll be there for me?” Riku smiled seeing Sora’s face light up , that alone made everything he said worth it, to see that shining face among the darkness. He would protect Sora. It was A promise. An Oath. 

Riku reached into his pocket and produced a small charm like object, in the shape of a crown on a silver chain. “Here Sora,” Riku said as he looped the charm around Sora’s neck, watching as it dangled and glinted in the moon light. He had been waiting for the right time to give this gift to Sora, and now seemed like the perfect time to make his statement. “This charm will be the proof of this promise, so that you’ll never forget that I’ll always be there for you.”  
Riku smiled, and his heart sang happily at the thought of always being with Sora, forever. Just the two of them. 

“Wow! It’s so pretty, Thank you Riku,” Sora said admiring his new possession. A promise, Sora thought happily as he held his hand to his heart.

Riku stared at Sora thoughtfully, and smiled. “...Let’s seal it with a kiss Sora,” He suggested, watching the lights from the meteors dance and flicker across Sora’s face. 

Sora gasped. “A kiss? Don’t boys and girls do that?” He made a face , girls were icky! 

Riku laughed at Sora’s expression. “When two people love eachother they kiss! My mommy and daddy kiss all the time, So why can’t we?”

“Love?” Little Sora thought aloud, thinking to his own parents who kissed sometimes, and sometimes the people on the tv kissed too. Sora couldn’t recall ever seeing two boys kiss though.

“So do you want too?” Riku asked , interrupting Sora’s thoughts. 

Sora blushed and brought his hands to his face. “Okay Riku, if it’s with you, We can try,”

Riku blinked and suddenly was also embarrassed. He faced Sora and took his shoulders into his hands, and leaned down. The pair gently brushed their lips together, sealing their oath.

It was innocent and sweet, a simple brush of the lips, but to them it meant the world. The lights from the night sky swirled along their faces, as they huddled closer to each other in the quiet night.

They separated , both sporting a nice shade of red dusting their cheeks. They looked at eachother and smiled. 

“Riku... “ Sora said with wonder as he brought a hand to his lips, suddenly frowning. “What if ... what if something does happen Riku... what if....What if when we’re older... what if we do forget to protect eachother? What if-?” Sora started to ramble feeling scared of loosing Riku, but Riku shushed him.

“It’s okay Sora, I promised you, didn’t I? I’ll never forget, I’ll even prove it to you, okay? When we are older, lets get married. Like our mommies and daddies did! Then we can be together forever and then we’ll never ever forget eachother! No one could ever force us apart then,” Riku said, watching as Sora thought over the idea.

“Married?” Sora wondered and thought back to all the kids movies they had seen depicting love and marriage, picturing himself and Riku instead. 

“Together forever?” Sora smiled as he understood those words at least. 

“Okay Riku, yeah let’s get married!” Little Sora smiled a big toothy grin and hugged Riku around the neck. Riku laughed and held Sora close, sighing in complete happiness at the thought of being together forever. 

“....Seal it with another kiss Sora?” Riku asked shyly hoping to squeeze in another smooch. Sora grinned and puckered his lips and hummed, waiting expectantly. Riku giggled at Sora’s face looking all smooshed, and then pressed his mouth to Sora’s sealing their second promise.

“Nothing will ever keep up apart okay? We protect each other, alright?” Riku said nodding, holding Sora’s hands in his.

“Wow! Yeah! I’ll protect you! Forever! I love you Riku!” Sora’s smile broke out across his face and Riku’s heart nearly burst out of his chest, he had never felt so happy before. So complete. 

“And I love You Sora,” Riku said and leaned his forehead onto Sora’s , basking in the glow of their newly forged Promise under the light of the full moon and falling stars. 

“Always. Now and forever.” Riku sighed happily.

Sora looked back up to the night sky, watching the stars rain down from the heavens. “Stars......hmmm...” Sora then gasped, and cried out Riku’s name to get his attention, thinking of somthing even more special then just a few kisses.

“What?” Riku questioned, and Sora nearly jumped up in excitement. 

“Let’s share a paopu fruit! The legend of the star shaped fruit! Then we really can’t be torn apart!” Sora excitedly waved his arms, thinking it was near fool proof as the fruit was special. If Riku and Sora could share one, their destinies would be forever intertwined no matter how much someone tried to pull them apart. The fruit was Magic and in all of the kids shows they had seen on tv, Magic and Love were the one thing that could never be broken.

“We’ll share the fruit so we can’t be torn apart and then when we’re older we’ll get married so everyone will know that I’m yours forever, and you’ll be mine!” It seemed brilliant and beautiful. A happy fairy tale. And they were the princes! Sora’s grin couldn’t get any wider.

Riku blinked and thought of the paopu fruit legend and smiled too. 

“You are right Sora! Let’s go see if we can get one from the tree!” Riku grabbed Sora’s hand and they rushed to the small island with the green umbrella tree and the yellow star shaped fruit. Together they climbed on the tree trunk and stood on its bark, reaching their tiny hands to the fruits nestled in the canopy of the leaves.

“It’s too high Riku! We can’t reach!” Sora whined suddenly sad, if they couldn’t share the fruit then they wouldn’t have magic on their side to help them not get separated!

“Hmm Sora climb on me, we can reach it together!” Riku thought quickly and leaned against the tree for Sora to climb over him. Sora did as was told and reached with all his strength, plucking one fruit from its spot. Sora then lost his footing and fell over with Riku on top of him. 

“Whoa!” They cried out as they fell to the sand, Sora clutching the fruit.They both looked up at the starlit sky and laughed. They sat up and Sora handed Riku the fruit with a smile. Riku nodded and broke the fruit in half , handing one to Sora. Their smiles never ending.

“To the future!” Riku said triumphant, and Sora giggled at his excitement. It was contagious.

“I can’t wait to marry you Sora, and this is our promise,” Riku held up his end of the star fruit. “We eat these slices and then our promise will be eternal! No one will ever beable to take you away from me, no one okay?” 

Sora smiled and nodded. 

“Yes! ..Forever married to Riku,” the thought had him squeal and shimmy in happiness.

“Let’s eat Riku!”

They are their fruit, soft mmmm’s coming from them when they tasted it’s sweet flavors. When they were done they smiled once again. 

“...Seal it with a kiss?” Sora questioned this time, and Riku happily obliged. This third kiss tasted of the sweet paopu fruit. They held together for longer this time, just enjoying being together and wanting it to last.

“I love you Riku,” Sora said as he yawned, curling up cat like into Riku’s lap. Riku yawned back and snugged Sora perfectly content to fall asleep watching the shooting stars with his love.

“I love you too Sora. Never forget that” he mumbled sleepily and they both dozed off into the night.

XxxxxxxxxxX

A lone star fell from the heavens as Sora and Riku fell asleep on the sand. The star splashed into the water near the islands, Signaling that fate seemed to have other ideas for the little ones future. 

But even with the ever changing passing of time, one thing is for sure, Even if you take apart the chain of memories in someones heart, the links will stay there. This memory will always be inside somewhere. While they can be concealed, memories can never truly fade.


End file.
